Las flores también lloran
by Shekb ma Shieraki anni
Summary: Alzó la cabeza, contempló los rostros de Sasuke y Naruto en la foto, pensando en la infinidad de cosas que había perdido en el curso de su vida, en las personas que murieron, las que la habían abandonado, y en los sentimientos que jamás regresarían. Este one-shot participa en la actividad "Amigo secreto" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto, así como el universo donde se desarrolla la historia no me pertenecen, son creaciones del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto.

Este one-shot participa en la actividad nombrada "Amigo secreto" del foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

 **Pedido:** _Basado en lo que mencioné en mi fic "Summer love" como las acciones de Sakura (que será la protagonista) hicieron que perdiera a su mejor amigo (Naruto) aún cuando éste había matado a Sasuke por protegerla, y como fue desplazada para ser la madrina del futuro hijo de Naruto y Tayuya, un puesto que ocupara Hinata. (No me cae ni bien ni mal, simplemente deberíamos ver la otra cara de la moneda de esta situación con Sakura) algo así como una amarga navidad. Ésta podría inspirarse en una canción de Matisse y se llama "porque lloras"._

 **Las flores también lloran**

 **I**

Era bien sabido que durante la víspera de navidad el trabajo dentro del hospital disminuía a nimios márgenes. Gran parte se debía a que la mayoría de los shinobis al servicio de la aldea descansaban para pasar las festividades a lado de amigos y familiares, y aquellos que no corrían con la suerte de festejar en casa se encontraban dentro del nosocomio, acompañados por sus seres queridos y unos cuantos integrantes del servicio de salud.

Sakura había perdido el interés a tal solemnidad desde hace mucho tiempo. Tras la muerte de Sasuke, su mundo conmuto en una existencia vacua, inclemente y frágil, procuraba pasar el día entero sumergida en el trabajo, absorta en los pergaminos médicos y las arriesgadas prácticas que la llevaron a ser la mejor en su rama, existían ocasiones en las que no pensaba en el pelinegro: cuando las necesidades del hospital eran más grandes que las de su corazón.

Sin embargo, los últimos días su mente no era acaparada por el Uchiha, sino por Naruto. Luego de la serie de eventos desafortunados que derivaron en la muerte del azabache, Sakura se había empeñado en descargar toda la rabia y rencor en la única persona que había confiado, aquella que creía la entendería y la misma que pensó compartiría su dolor. Se sentía traicionada, Uzumaki prometió traerlo de regreso, pero no de esa manera.

El dolor hizo más claro el recuerdo, y el nudo en su garganta se estrujó al punto de acumular las lágrimas en sus hermosos fanales esmeraldas. Carraspeó un poco, secó la humedad con el dorso de su mano y lanzó un suspiro que llevaba cautivo en su pecho desde el comienzo del día. Sabía que las intenciones de quien fue su mejor amigo no eran malas. Cuando ambos marcharon rumbo al Valle del Fin, tenía la certeza de que alguno de los dos no volvería, pero también conservaba la esperanza de que Sasuke entraría en razón y todo cambiaria. Que ingenua era.

La relación con su compañero de equipo se quebrantó al punto de convertirlos en completos desconocidos. Si conocía algunos sucesos de la vida de Naruto era gracias a su situación de héroe. Las noticias se esparcían rápido en la aldea, y tarde o temprano terminaban llegando a ella.

Se removió en la silla detrás del escritorio al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Aun medio atrapada en la telaraña de los recuerdos, clavó la mirada apagada en el rostro de su maestra, sin estar mirándola realmente. No era la clase de persona que se enfrascara en la culpa que las añoranzas cargaban consigo ni la incertidumbre del futuro, para Sakura lo único que importaba era el presente, el lugar donde se encontraba ahora. Salvo por esa tarde, en la que su mente era ocupada por una serie de efigies de lo advenido, donde era feliz, donde Naruto y Sasuke estaban con ella.

Siempre supo que Naruto se cansaría de su actitud, después de todo, ella fue quien rompió su corazón, puesto que ya no había nada más que dar. Espero lo mejor de él. Los dos realizaron una promesa y a final de cuentas, él la cumplió. Estaba vacía, y el rubio no merecía a alguien tan insulso.

Ese día; la mañana en la que Sasuke murió, Naruto intentó darle el consuelo que tanto merecía. Lo encontró herido, resguardando la entrada del recinto donde los cuerpos de los shinobis caídos reposaban a la espera de ser reconocidos. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Cuando llegó, entre lágrimas y violentos sollozos, el rubio imploró su perdón. Y aunque el dolor que sentía no era justificación para detestarlo, no pudo dejar de sentirse como una infame al tratarlo como escoria. Esa no era ella. Después de la muerte del pelinegro, no quedó mucho que rescatar. Por eso su amistad se rompió.

Cerró los ojos, percatándose del peso de sus parpados y la amenaza de romper en llanto. Cerca de una semana Naruto acudió al hospital por órdenes de Kakashi a realizarse un chequeo de rutina. La pelirosa fue asignada, dada la delicadeza del trabajo y las intenciones de su antiguo sensei para acercarlos. El saludó fue frio, casi impersonal. Sakura se dispuso a rellenar los campos obligatorios del formato antes de comenzar, mientras el joven de ojos cerúleos se ubicaba sentado al borde de la camilla. Tras unos largos minutos de afonía, la pelirosa inicio con el procedimiento, gesticulando algunas órdenes y explicaciones para no demorar demasiado y poder escapar de ese cuarto cuando antes. Fue incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa cuando su antiguo compañero expresó interés en ella, preguntó cómo iba su vida, que tal estaba el trabajo, y si había conseguido un nuevo apartamento. Ella contesto a todos y cada uno de sus cuestionamientos con la mejor disposición. Emuló el gesto, indagando en su vida de casado y sus nuevas responsabilidades, el replicó con la mejor de las sonrisas, anunciándole la espera de su primer hijo a lado de la mujer que amaba.

Sakura se detuvo un instante. Todavía se le dificultaba asimilar que tras la guerra, muchas personas prosiguieron con su vida, salvo ella. Se las apañó para hilvanar una sonrisa que termino derivando en un gesto contraído, fingido; lo felicitó, y fue en ese momento en que él se decidió a invitarla a cenar. Inmediatamente accedió. No era creyente de las señales divinas, pero tampoco iba a darse el lujo de rechazar una cuando el destino se la plantaba de frente. Era la oportunidad que tenía para solucionar los malentendidos.

No obstante, el universo le mostraría lo errada que estaba, y que nada, nunca, era como uno pensaba.

— ¿Pasaras el resto de la noche rumiando en este lugar?– cuestionó Tsunade, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dirigiéndose a tomar asiento en la silla disponible dentro de la pequeña oficina de su alumna.

La pelirosa elevó la mirada, percatándose del semblante mortalmente serio trazado en la antinatural y joven faz de la rubia. Sabía que también era una época compleja para Tsunade, del mismo modo había perdido a su hermano y al amor de su vida durante la guerra. No obstante, a diferencia de ella, su mentora aprendió a sobrellevar la pena sumergiéndose en la botella de sake y los juegos de azar, una práctica poco común, pero que parecía sentarle de maravilla.

—Tal vez— replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros y mordiendo su labio inferior. La invitación de sus padres a cenar continuaba en pie, mas quería evitar preocuparlos, no tenía el mejor aspecto, y tampoco llevaba un estilo de vida saludable, pocas veces pasaba por casa, y cuando lo hacía era para resguardarse bajo las cobijas y dormir durante todo el día.

—Debes tener a alguien con quien pasar la noche, ¿Qué me dices de Ino?— la mirada alba marina fue a parar en su rostro, contemplándola escéptica. Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y elevó una ceja, aguardando por una respuesta.

—Se encuentra con su madre— dijo, lanzando un suspiro—.Además, Sai estará con ella, no quiero interrumpir esta noche en el apartamento y encontrar algo desagradable—. Añadió, arrugando la nariz.

— ¿Y qué tal el apuesto chico con el que saliste hace una semana?— indagó, ocultando la exasperación en su tono de voz.

— ¿Vamos a convertir este interrogatorio en una charla sobre mi vida amorosa?— rebatió, mordiéndose la mejilla para contener una carcajada.

La complicidad que ambas habían forjado más allá de la relación alumna y maestra era maravillosa. Sakura encontró una persona en quien confiar, y de la cual podía aprender. De todas las kunoichis dentro de la aldea, Tsunade era la más recilente de todas. A pesar de los duros golpes que la vida le propinó en su juventud, la dama era tan fuerte e inquebrantable como un roble, y eso, era algo que Haruno admiraba.

—Está bien, me atrapaste— confesó, levantando ambas manos en señal de tregua—.Pero lo digo en serio, Sakura, ¿no te parece deprimente pasar este día recluida en el hospital?

La aludida se encogió de hombros, incomoda. Por supuesto que era deprimente, en sí, su vida lo era. Mientras todos pasaban la noche buena a lado de sus seres queridos, ella se confinaba en su oficina, acompañada de sus pensamientos, y la culpa que le oprimía el pecho.

—Maestra, quisiera preguntarle algo— la interpelada suavizó su semblante y se inclinó un poco al frente para escuchar mejor— ¿Cómo es que sobrellevo la muerte de Nawaki y Dan?

La conversación había llegado a un punto delicado. Antes de otorgarle una respuesta, la adusta mujer se puso de pie, enfiló sus pasos hacia la puerta y dijo:

—Faltarían unos tragos para terminar está charla.

Sin añadir nada más, Tsunade abandonó la oficina, dejando sobre el escritorio de Sakura la invitación a olvidarse un momento de sus penas.

 **II**

El bar era pequeño, nada sofisticado; conformado por una sala rectangularmente espaciosa, la barra al fondo y unas cuantas mesas por los perímetros, para otorgarle mayor privacidad a los comensales, cada descansillo contaba con un biombo de bambú, nada extravagante, pero si necesario.

La pelirosa tosió un poco al ingresar. Las tenues luces, apaciguadas por el humo del cigarrillo, a duras penas y alumbraban la estancia, dándole un toque un tanto terrorífico. Incapaz de rebatir a la peculiar elección de su profese rosa, Sakura siguió los pasos de Tsunade hasta situarse en una mesa ubicada en el rincón. Temerosa, echo un vistazo en ambas direcciones, percatándose que la cantidad de personas en el sitio era mayor de lo que imaginaba.

Resignada, postró su esbelta figura en la desgastada silla acojinada a la par que soltaba un suspiro.

Nunca había visitado un bar, o mejor dicho, no uno de esa especie. Ino solía arrastrarla a los clubs de moda dentro de la aldea, la mayoría eran sofisticados, perfectos para tener una cita o pasar el rato, sin embargo, Tsunade no era para nada parecía a su mejor amiga, y por lo tanto no le extrañaba que una mujer con gran conocimiento se decantara por esa opción.

—No luzcas tan mortificada, niña— habló la rubia, como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos—.Sé que no es nada extravagante, pero el sake lo compensa.

Tan rápido como la rubia atrajo la elección del cantinero, una joven camarera se aproximó a ellas con un recipiente de cerámica blanco y dos Guinomi, acto seguido, coloco los recipientes sobre la mesa y después una generosa cantidad licor.

Lejos de aguardar, la rubia engulló el primer trago. Sakura intentó emular la acción, mas no era buena con el alcohol. Tosió al sentir la piquiña del sake instarse en su garganta, cálido, amargo. Estrujo los ojos y arrugó la nariz, lo difícil era comenzar, luego de eso el sabor desaparecía y solo quedaban los estragos que tal líquido dejaba en el cuerpo.

—Escuche que Naruto y tu hicieron las pases— comentó, sirviendo otro trago para ella y su acompañante.

—Solo fue un rumor— se apresuró a contestar amargamente, llevándose la amplia taza hasta los labios y bebiendo de golpe.

Cuando el rubio la invitó a cenar, nunca imaginó que se sentiría tan humillada. Había acudido con la intención de enmendar su relación, era un paso pequeño, pero por algo se comenzaba. No obstante, el mal estaba hecho, y aquella reunión le sirvió para quitarle la venda de los ojos y darse cuenta que lo suyo con el rubio solo era una amarga historia del pasado.

— ¿De verdad?, podría jurar que por fin ambos retomarían su relación.

—Las apuestas nunca han sido su fuerte, maestra.

Tsunade asintió, apenada. Le sirvió otro trago, pensando que lo necesitaría.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Sakura boicoteo la mirada inquisitiva de la rubia. Tsunade tenía una manera de saberlo todo, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Como antigua Hokage, la mujer se había convertido en la confidente de Naruto. No era de extrañarse que estuviese al tanto de ambas versiones del conflicto ni que intentase remediarlo.

Tras abandonar el restaurante al borde del llanto y cerca de un colapso de histeria, Sakura se prometió desbancar aquella noche al olvido, mas no lo estaba logrando. A medida que los días transcurrían y que debía formar parte de la vida de su compañero indirectamente, la cruel efigie se reproducía una y otra vez en el rincón de su mente, atormentándola, quitándole el sueño, dejando como recordatorio constante que nada volvería a ser como antes.

—Naruto le pidió a Hinata que fuera la madrina de su hijo— dijo. Sacudió la cabeza y tendió el vaso para que su maestra lo llenara—. Soy una ingenua– añadió, encantando su aflictivo sentimiento con una acerba sonrisa.

— ¿Pensaste que te lo pediría a ti?—

Sakura se encogió de hombros, incomoda. Su garganta emitió un sonido ahogado, pero bastaba el silencio para contestar la pregunta.

—No lo sé, tal vez…—sopeso la respuesta en silencio al tiempo que tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la superficie de madera. Los ojos ámbar de la mujer la contemplaban de soslayo, con curiosidad distante—.Después de todo, fuimos compañeros de equipo durante mucho tiempo, y más allá de eso fuimos amigos y todo murió junto con Sasuke. Comienzo a pensar que él era lo que nos mantenía unidos.

—Quizás, pero creo que tus acciones después de la muerte del Uchiha repercutieron en Naruto.

—Es muy diferente— dijo Sakura sin rastros de cortesía en su voz.

—No veo como— impugnó Tsunade, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, retándola.

Sakura la miró, taladrándole la faz con un atisbo de molesto desconcierto, ¿acaso había perdido la razón?, no era como que su maestra ignorara los sentimientos que tenía ella hacia el Uchiha. Midió la respuesta en afonía, a la par que las lágrimas se contenían en sus ojos.

—Naruto sabía lo que sentía por Sasuke, y aun así lo hizo— reprochó—.Sabia lo mucho que me importaba, y aun así acabó con él.

Tsunade se mantuvo en silencio, escudriñándola el tiempo suficiente para percatarse que la chica frente a ella ya no era una niña, sino una mujer, sola, triste, no muy diferente a sí misma. La comprendía, y esa empatía avivaba en su interior las ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, solo era cuestión de tiempo. No obstante, como mentora, debía hacerla entender que todo el mundo arrastraba sus fallas, no estaba exenta de ellas.

—De no haber sido por Naruto, Sasuke habría logrado su cometido— le recordó.

Sakura se puso pálida. No hacía falta traer a flote los últimos planes del azabache. Por supuesto, en sus fantasías todavía permanecía la idea de que ella podía cambiarlo.

Las lágrimas afloraron de sus ojos como las flores de cerezo en primavera, resbalaron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre la madera gastada en grandes gotas. En cuanto rodó la primera lagrima, el llanto fue imparable. Se encorvó hacia delante, con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, ocultando su rostro y ahogando los sollozos. Se agitaba por pequeñas convulsione.

— ¡Ya lo sé!— dijo entrecortada. Su voz sonaba trémula, y fue ahí cuando Tsunade se percató que desde hace mucho tiempo, Sakura dejo de llorar de tristeza—.Solo quería probar que había otra manera de solucionarlo, porque el prometió que lo traería de regreso a la aldea, pero no de esa forma. Lo perdí a él, y también a Naruto, y ahora estoy sola. No vi venir nada de esto, maestra. Solo quería recuperar a mi amigo.

Continúo llorando. Tsunade alargó la mano y la posó sobre su cabeza, acariciándola. Sabía lo que era vivir en ese infierno. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo podía decirle que no existía un bálsamo o remedio para curar el dolor del alma?, el tiempo se encargaba de enmendar los corazones rotos. Saturaría sanaría, pero era muy pronto.

—Yo lo sé, cariño, yo lo sé.

 **III**

Partió del bar veinte minutos para las doce. Se colocó el abrigo sobre los hombros, resguardo sus manos en los bolsillos y ocultó la mitad de su rostro, impidiendo que las miradas curiosas atisbaran un fragmento de lo que acababa de acontecer hace algunos minutos.

Caminó por la calle principal, absorta en sus pensamientos. Debía regresar a casa, aun cuando nadie estuviese aguardando por ella. Terminaría por recostarse en la cama y llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

Mientras deambulaba por las solitarias callejuelas de la aldea, pensó en Naruto. En los días donde ambos corrían entre la hierba, y el cielo lucia tan alto que si se contemplaba por mucho rato los ojos terminarían doliendo. Recordaba a Sasuke, la forma de su rostro, sus delicadas facciones, el sonido de su voz. Todo aquello convergía en un limbo que iba desvaneciéndose a medida que el tiempo retomaba su curso paulatinamente.

— _Como bien saben, los reuní a todos para compartir la dicha que nos envuelve a mí y Tayuya. Dentro de unos meses daremos la bienvenida a nuestro primogénito, y por tal motivo, hemos decidido dar un anuncio—_ Naruto sonrió, sosteniendo la mano de su linda esposa en todo momento. La pelirroja lucia espectacular, tenía un brillo indescriptible en la mirada, sus mejillas sonrosadas contrastaban con el color de su piel, y su vientre abultado resaltaba por debajo del bonito vestido.

Dobló hacia la derecha, en dirección rumbo al solitario apartamento que compartía con su mejor amiga desde hace un año. Ino no arribaría pronto, lo que le daba algunas horas para rumiar a solas.

— _Mis padres eligieron a Jiraiya como mi padrino, que si bien predicó todo lo contrario a lo que había deseado mi madre, fue un buen hombre, respetable, y al cual querré por siempre. Por tal motivo, quiero que nuestro hijo se vea rodeado de amor, no solo el nuestro, sino también de esa persona en la cual podemos confiar y que sabremos lo protegerá y guiara, lo amara y cuidara._

El álgido aire meció las ramas de los arboles con violencia, y acaricio su rostro con delicadeza. Se abrazó con fuerza, la temperatura comenzaba a descender, premonición de las próximas nevadas que azotarían al país del fuego durante los próximos días.

— _Es por eso que quiero pedirle a esta persona que es importante para mí, que me ha apoyado desde que era un niño, la que nunca rehuyó mi amistad, y la cual me enseñó a ser una mejor persona—_ los ojos cerúleos del rubio estaban puestos sobre ella. Indudablemente, esbozó una sonrisa. Después de todo, Naruto iba a conferirle el honor de ser la madrina de su hijo.

Avanzó por las solitarias calles, con rumbo al centro. Exhalaba vapor por la boca. Los primeros copos de nieve resplandecían bajo las farolas, bailoteando a su alrededor como luciérnagas curiosas. El invierno daba sus primeros pasos.

Franqueo la puerta que daba a un patio adoquinado. Desde ese punto, atisbo a la pareja de recién casados del primer piso envolverse en un cálido abrazo, lleno de amor y esperanza. Lanzó un suspiro, expulsando vaho en el proceso, continuaba con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros y las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Cruzó el umbral del lobby, emprendiendo el ascenso al sexto piso. Se detenía regularmente para escuchar las risas, los cánticos y la algarabía proveniente de otros apartamentos. Por un momento odio su felicidad, y sintió envidia, pero aquellas emociones se diluyeron al admitir que estaba comportándose de manera egoísta, no solo con los demás, sino con Naruto en especial.

— _Hinata, ¿aceptarías ser la madrina de nuestro hijo?—_ preguntó, dirgieidnose a la chica de guedeja oscura y ojos argénteos. Los murmullos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, pero pronto fueron opacados por la animada respuesta de la chica y los aplausos de los ahí presentes.

Tras arribar a su apartamento, extrajo el juego de llaves e introdujo la más grande de estas en la cerradura, girando el picaporte. Se adentró en su hogar a oscuras, y sin inmutarse a encender la luz, apartó la bufanda de su cuello y el abrigo de sus hombros, colgando ambas prendas en el perchero.

Caminó los diez pasos que separaban la entrada de la cocina. Del gabinete más alto, alcanzó la botella de vino tinto que había resguardado para una ocasión especial, era un regalo de uno de los señores feudales, un pequeño presente por sus servicios, valorado en un precio mayor a su sueldo. Del escurridor tomo un vaso y regresó a la sala.

Echó un vistazo a la vieja foto de su equipo, posicionada especialmente sobre la chimenea de utilería. La efigie tenía valor sentimental, y a pesar a los constantes reproches de la rubia, Sakura se oponía rotundamente a moverla de lugar.

Apartó el corcho de la botella con facilidad y lo lanzó al suelo. Había prometido a su maestra que no bebería más, pero era noche buena; si sus penas no se disipaban con el paso de los días, al menos se olvidaría de ellas por un momento. Sirvió un poco de licor, tan carmín como la sangre y tan dulce como el melocotón.

Al dar el primer sorbo, se turbó ante la ola de recuerdos que comenzaba a azotarla. El remordimiento la carcomía por dentro. Colocó la botella y el vaso sobre la mesita de cristal dispuesta en el centro de la mesa, y tomó asiento en el sillón más cercano. Se encorvó hacia delante, y oculto el rostro entre sus manos.

—Lo eché a perder todo— dijo en un trémulo susurro.

Alzó la cabeza, contempló los rostros de Sasuke y Naruto en la foto, pensando en la infinidad de cosas que había perdido en el curso de su vida, en las personas que murieron, las que la habían abandonado, y en los sentimientos que jamás regresarían.

Continuo pensando en aquella noche hasta que la alarma programada marcó las doce en punto. Recompuso su postura, alcanzó el vaso con vino y le dio un sorbo.

Esbozó una sonrisa quebrantada, y en la soledad encontró el consuelo.

—Feliz Navidad, chicos— masculló, levantando su copa y degustando el sabor de esa amarga navidad.

 **Fin**

Querido Arcanine9407, espero que este pequeño fic haya sido de tu agrado. Me hubiese gustado hacerlo más extenso, pero algunas complicaciones relacionadas con el tiempo y el trabajo interfirieron. Sin embargo, escribí tu petición con todo el cariño, el esfuerzo y la atención que se merecía, y por tal motivo, en el fondo de mi corazón, cruzo los dedos para que haya sido de tu agrado. Fue un placer desarrollar esta triste historia, me diste un reto enorme y por eso estoy sumamente agradecida.

Donde quiera que te encuentres, te envió un fuerte abrazo y te deseo felices fiestas.


End file.
